The purposes of the original proposal were (1) to explore the role of the nursery school teacher in sex role socialization; (2) to trace the development of aggressive, dependent, and cooperative behaviors in preschoolers; (3) to examine these behaviors as they relate to sex, age, and SES; (4) see whether nursery school teachers reinforce these behaviors differentially based on the sex of the child; and (4) to see how sex role identification changes during the nursery school years. The above problems were approached through a cohort (incomplete)-sequential design. Three-, four, and five-year olds were followed throughout their nursery school careers. They were pre- and posttested each year on various measures of intelligence and sex role differentiation. The children and teachers were also observed every two weeks in their classrooms. Concurrent relations between data from these two soruces as well as longitudinal relations are being examined. In the analyses proposed in the supplemental request, these data will be further exploited to provide more thorough answers to question of what is sex role socialization and how does one go about measuring it. The supplemental funds will permit a closer examination of some central issues in developmental psychology, such as using "true" VS. raw score analyses, problem in measuring change, longitudinal factor analysis, and level of analysis. The information from the supplemental analyses will help clarify the results from the previous analyses and thus lead to a clearer understanding of the process of, and influences on, sex role differentiation in preschoolers.